1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge accommodating apparatus capable of accommodating a cartridge which accommodates liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an ink-jet printer including an installing section (cartridge accommodating section) configured such that an ink cartridge can be installed therein. Specifically, the ink cartridge to be installed in the installing section is provided with an ink accommodating section (liquid accommodating section) in which ink is accommodated, an ink lead-out tube (liquid lead-out channel) communicated with the ink accommodating section, and first and second valves (first and second blocking members) disposed in the ink lead-out tube. The installing section provided on the ink-jet printer includes a hollow needle (hollow tube). Further, by performing an operation for installing the ink cartridge in the installing section, the hollow needle is allowed to enter into the inside of the ink lead-out tube so as to open (release) the first and second valves.